


Поворот

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [23]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Он крупно проебался, придумав всё это.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Поворот

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)
> 
> Спорная AU, в которой Ларри не так прост, как кажется.

Ларри невидящим взглядом смотрит на мольберт. На нём сантиметровый слой пыли. И картина: вихри голубого, чёрного и красного, небрежно замазанные грязно-жёлтым. Всё это крутится, мельтешит перед глазами. Аж тошно. Да и сам рисунок выглядит словно блевотина вселенной. Ларри переводит взгляд на стены: в его старых работах всё было понятнее, яснее и, чёрт возьми, живее. Чёрный пёс насмешливо скалится и щурит жёлтые глазищи — кто тут хороший мальчик? Ларри отворачивается, корча неприязненную гримасу — он ненавидит собак. Глаза снова режет омерзительно-жёлтым: и где он только достал такой цвет, спрашивается. Ларри резко дёргается, задевает локтем стоящую на тумбе консервную банку, заменяющую ему пепельницу. Окурки сыпятся на пол, пепел практически не видно на фоне посеревшего ковра. Ларри плевать; он хватает картину, чуть не опрокинув мольберт, и выходит на улицу, в очередной раз проигнорировав висящую на крючке куртку. 

Ноябрь — не повод заботиться о своём здоровье. Вообще ничто — не повод.

Картина горит хреново, даже когда Ларри от души окатывает её виски из своих запасов. Мерзкий запах бьёт в нос, дым выедает глаза, а в ушах звенит от воплей сжигаемой вселенной. Ларри плевать, Ларри показывает горящим остаткам средний палец и отпивает из горла. Перед глазами крутятся голубые, красные и чёрные вихри — их он посылает туда же, тем же маршрутом. Виски горчит и откровенно отдаёт спиртом. Ларри думает, что, скорее всего, пьёт смесь спиртяги и подкрашенной коричневой акварелью воды, и захлёбывается истерическим смехом. Бутылка падает из ослабевших рук, спирт загорается голубым, дрожащим на осеннем ветру пламенем. Ларри замолкает, словно кто-то нажал на выключатель. Огонь подбирается к его ногам, ластится слепым щенком. Ларри достаёт сигареты и щёлкает заедающей зажигалкой. Отпинывает пламя в сторону картины, пусть от него будет хоть какая-то польза. Ларри неторопливо затягивается, глядя на то, как голубой огонь захватывает всё вокруг. Грёбаные апартаменты, в отличии от его мазни, прекрасно горят. 

Он крупно проебался, придумав всё это.

Ларри тушит окурок об руку, ничего не чувствуя. Закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, как было раньше. Перед глазами зелёные, оранжевые, фиолетовые, синие пятна. Перед глазами простая, обыденная жизнь. В меру долгая, в меру счастливая. Маме бы понравилась. Потому что банальная, как сериалы по телеку. Ларри пожимает плечами и поднимает с горящей земли неповреждённую картину. Оттаскивает обратно в апартаменты, небрежно бросает в серую подвальную стену, в которой она растворяется, оставляя после себя небольшое, практически незаметное голубое пятно. Ларри заваливается на кровать в грязных джинсах и пялится вверх. Потолок вертится против часовой стрелки.

«Старик, это херовая история с херовым финалом», — говорит он сам себе, проваливаясь в сон и краем сознания чувствуя, как крутятся космические шестерёнки. 

Завтра к нему в дверь постучится смешной парень Салли-Кромсали, чтобы пустить всё под откос.


End file.
